


Special Delivery

by BadBlond099



Series: Familiarity Breeds... [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cuz we're all stir crazy, M/M, Online shopping addiction, Quarantine, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlond099/pseuds/BadBlond099
Summary: “Ah! Wait! Oof! I wasn’t ready!”Jason watched in quiet astonishment as Dick struggled to get out of a twisted-up sex swing.“Good god, does Tim know what you’ve been having him ship?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Familiarity Breeds... [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731799
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo again!
> 
> Okay, so these have kinda fallen off the daily track. Not that I'm not trying. May is a busy month for me normally. Now? Still weirdly busy, just a lot more in my head. I'll admit, this ficlet took a few twists and turns before it got where it did. I think this could have been better, but that might have gotten messier and the fun of these is keeping them short. I WILL apologize for it cutting off where it does.
> 
> Oh! And heads up, this one has a LITTLE more going on, so I went ahead and put it at "Explicit" this time. Please be aware.
> 
> Otherwise, as always, don't take this too seriously! It's all in good fun! This is part of a series of quarantine-theme short-fics dealing with JayDick in situations (however smutty). It's a challenge I gave myself to keep my mind active while I'm working through some writer's block. The other parts aren't required in order to read this as they're all a little light on plot.
> 
> And of course: I hope you enjoy! ;]

It wasn’t really a surprise when Dick became obsessed with online shopping. The phenomenon had been taking over for years and, with the quarantine in place, it was basically the new norm.

Of course, Jason’s apartment didn’t exactly come with an address.

The first time a drone had left something at the window, Jason had honestly thought they were under attack. As it turned out, Dick had his online purchase sent to Wayne manor with little notes to Tim to send them their way.

At this rate, packages were dropped off almost weekly and it was all Jason could do to hope they weren’t full of body paint or god knows what other sort of ridiculous creative outlets Dick might come up with.

However, in the last week, the packages were coming in daily. In fact, there was one day when the drone stopped by three different times, unable to bring everything at once. And whenever they arrived, Dick was at the window in seconds, scooping them all up, thanking Tim’s ‘Carrier Pigeon,’ and stashing them back in the bedroom. Jason tried to ask, but Dick would just dismiss the question and change the subject.

This time, Jason was going to figure out what was going on. After all, he should be prepared this time if Dick was going to do something ridiculous.

It had been a half an hour since the last package had been carried back to the bedroom and he was starting to feel anxious.

Rather than deal with the whole room being occupied with Tim’s presence, Jason called him up on his cell phone.

[What, didn’t want to flash me over the webcam again?]

“Very fuckin’ funny. Look. You keep sending packages over, especially lately. Don’t pussy-foot around and tell me what the fuck he’s been buying.”

[Uuuhhhhhh…]

“Did you miss the part where I said not to—”

[Yeah, believe it or not, that came through loud and clear,] Tim said quickly. Jason could practically imagine him rubbing his temples based on the way he sounded over the phone. [This…is definitely something for you to discuss with him, not me.]

“He’s been avoiding the subject. So hurry up and dish it!”

[Jason, seriously, just talk to him.]

“What’re you, my therapist? I’m worried I’m going to find some elaborate hamster tank or something at this point!”

[Yeah, I can promise that’s not it. Go ask!]

“Fine! But if he got a dog, I’m shipping you a box of dead cats!” Jason hung up and rushed down the hall. “Dick, I’m done being patient about this! What the fuck did you—” Nothing could have prepared him for what was on the other side of the door.

“Ah! Wait! Oof! I wasn’t ready!”

Jason watched in quiet astonishment as Dick struggled to get out of a twisted-up sex swing.

“Good god, does Tim know what you’ve been having him ship?”

“Urk. I…hope not. Ow. Um…surpriiiise. Could you, uh…?”

Jason’s mouth felt dry, but he did his best to remain calm as he untangled Dick from the swing. Of course, the moment he got free, he scrambled over to a box and took out a few other toys he apparently had Tim fly over for him.

“I was curious and, well, I thought maybe you’d want to try some stuff out with me.”

Jason swallowed a dry lump in his throat upon seeing the leather straps.

“I mean, if it’s too much then—”

“Clothes off.”

Dick straightened up, smile already playing on his lips. “R-right now? I mean I don’t know if—”

“Either you take them off or I’m taking them off of you.”

Not another word in edgewise from Dick. He was all-too eager to please. The moment he was stark naked, Jason pushed him back into the swing, pressed against him so that he was held back in place, and secured a ring gag around his head.

“Ahh?”

“I know it’s supposed to be messier, but I don’t want to shut you up.” He leaned in just next to Dick’s ear and whispered: “I want the only sounds you make to be filthy moans while you beg for it.”

Jason bit Dick’s ear playfully before stepping aside, letting Dick’s weight swing him forward. He continued to try to speak around the gag, getting out nothing more than excited mutterings until Jason caught him from behind this time and secured a blindfold over his eyes. Only then did he gently caress Dick’s legs, one at a time, pulling them up into the stirrups so that he was completely set up on the swing, ready to take whatever Jason had to give.

“You’ve just been accumulating all this? Just what sort of fantasies have you been hoping for?” He was teasing, of course. Fulfilling those fantasies would be his pleasure. The real challenge would be not to abuse the power it offered him. Seeing Dick as he was, blind, gagged, and ready to go, it was hard not to take him right then and there. The box had quite the variety of toys to use, but some of them seemed like they might be better to take things slow with.

The nipple clamps, on the other hand…

They had adjustable strength and, seeing as the most nipple play Dick got (as far as Jason knew) was when Jason would knead them between his teeth after sucking on them to get him aroused. So, to play with him and give him just a little warning, Jason stepped in front of him again, caught him, and leaned over him, sucking at his left nipple.

“Auugh.”

“This must be difficult for you. I know how much you love to talk.” Dick began attempting to speak around the gag only to let out a high-pitched groan when Jason secured the first clamp. He suckled on Dick’s right nipple before adding the second. Dick instinctively tried to reach down, but Jason caught his hands, pinning them back against the straps of the swing. “Now, now. You’re the one who’s been shopping for a different experience. Let me take care of you.”

Dick gripped the straps and nodded.

Jason couldn’t help but smirk as he fetched the lube. “Least it wasn’t a hamster.”

“Augh?”

“Don’t worry about it.”


End file.
